Mask
by Lroz
Summary: After that she realize, he isn't as bad as she think.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the cast but the idea is surely mine.

 **AN:** Let's go back to SNK episode 21-22. When Levi pushed Mikasa away from the female titan's attack.

* * *

 _Why did I save her?_

 _I'm not stupid enough to let her die_

 _No_

 _I'm not stupid enough to see how desperate Eren would be_

 _If I didn't save her_

 _I just can't bear the thought of losing another subordinates, again._

 _No.._

 _Please no more death after I saw how that stupid female titan killed my entire squad._

 _Killed Petra._

Levi was busy with his thought. While keep riding his horse back to the wall, he keep thinking about what just had happened. He lost his friends _again_ , for the second times.

" _Heichou_ , there are titans following us! What should we do?" some soldier shouted to him in panic, then he took a look at the back and the titans were close enough to catch them.

"Leave the bodies, we can't fight here." He said firmly, the two soldiers gasps.

He knew what they are thinking about. Must be _–how can he be so cruel to his subordinates_.

"Just leave the bodies." He said once again, and finally the soldier realized the situation. He started to leave one, two bodies from the wagon, but then when the third body fell off, he realize it.

 _Petra Ral_.

.

.

.

Levi was sitting alone in his room, his leg was hurt so bad. It sprained when he helped Mikasa, now he's cursing that female titan inside his thought. She killed his squad, the other subordinates, and had almost kidnap Eren, lastly she almost kill Mikasa.

 _That titan would pay for everything I had lost later_ , he thought. When he was just about to sleep, he heard a knock from the door. Rolling his eyes in annoyed, wondering who dare to disturb him in the middle of the night like this. He hope it wasn't that shitty glasses Hanji. He just didn't want someone noisy disturb him now.

"Come in." He finally said and looked toward the door.

Then a tall girl with black short hair comes in holding a cup of tea on her hand.

 _Mikasa Ackerman_.

"Brat, do you realize what time it is?" He stared into her eyes showing glares.

"Apologize, Sir." She said while bowing a little, Levi nodded.

"What do you want, Ackerman?"

"I.. I'm sorry for your loss, Sir." She murmured, Levi saw her face that showing pity to him and then he chuckled irritably. He didn't want anyone pity him.

"I'm kinda used to it." He said quietly, and glanced toward the cup of tea she brought. "Oi, was that a black tea?" he asked, changing the topic.

She nods as she walk closer to him. "I made it for you." She gave the glass to him. He took the glass and sip it right away.

Both of them kept silence, it wasn't an awkward silence, they were just enjoying each other's presence. Mikasa was still standing not too far from Levi. She looked at Levi, observed him closely.

"Sit down, brat." He ordered her while eyeing the couch in front of him, so Mikasa did the order. She sat in front of him.

"Sir, how is your leg?" she asked right away, "And why did you save me, Sir?" now she stared to his eyes. Levi just shrugged at first as he put the glass on the table.

"My leg is perfectly fine." He answered and it was absolutely a lie, stopping for awhile taking his breath, calming himself down. "I just didn't want Eren to feel the pain _I_ _'m feeling_."

Mikasa sure she heard clearly what Levi said.

"It hurts to be left by the person you loved and cherish the most." He continued, and she swear to _Kami-sama_ that she saw a tear fell out from his eyes.

"Sir, thank you. You've considered everything behind _those masks_."

Levi looked away, "Go back to your room, Ackerman." He said, and Mikasa understood. He must be wanted to be alone.

She got up, and bow a little to her captain. "Once again, thank you, Sir. Please have a pleasant dream." She said and walked toward the door.

Before she leave the room, Levi managed to say, "Next time, please thinking about your own safety too."

With that, Mikasa turned around and nodded understood to what he said. And she left with a smile on her lips.

"He's great at hiding the pain just like i did all this time. How many mask has he been using all this time?" She whispered sadly to herself.

* * *

 **Whoaaa finally i made it ehehe. i really like Levi x Mikasa, i don't know what the reason. they're just so awesome. i hope you like this story and give your review please? thank you ^^**


End file.
